


Миссис Хадсон череп унесла

by otterstern



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Джон все еще слишком мало знал о своем друге и их домовладелице.





	Миссис Хадсон череп унесла

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан на WTF-2017 для команды The Dresden Files

Самое первое расследование Шерлока, в котором довелось поучаствовать Джону, изрядно впечатлило его. Изяществом задумки, тайной имени Мориарти и, конечно, мастерством самого Шерлока. Но кроме того это были и утомительная погоня, и вынужденное убийство, и суматошная в целом ночь вне дома. И, соглашаясь в дальнейшем помогать в расследованиях Шерлоку, Джон почему-то предполагал, что не каждое дело будет таким беспокойным. Каким же наивным он был тогда.

Джон грустно вздохнул, подергав руку, которая наручниками была прикована к трубе на стене. Рядом в столь же затруднительном положении примостился Шерлок. Простое дело, говорил он. Всего-то выследить бандитов, похищавших молодых девушек и продававших их в секс-рабство. Делов-то...

Шерлок, занятый размышлениями и попытками найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, старательно не реагировал на выразительные взгляды друга и его полные эмоций вздохи. Холмс встрепенулся лишь, когда дверь в небольшое подвальное помещение, что стало импровизированной темницей, открылась и внутрь прошла ослепительно красивая женщина. Свободная белая блуза мягко очерчивала линию бюста, пышная юбка глубокого синего цвета открывала вид лишь на тонкие лодыжки, но даже те казались соблазнительными. Джон тяжело сглотнул, нехотя поднимая взгляд к лицу их тюремщицы. Та замерла в паре метров от них и, склонив голову, с большим интересом осматривала их обоих. Ее черные блестящие волосы были уложены в аккуратную высокую прическу, и до чего же ее глаза были красивы — правильной формы и необычайно светлого оттенка. А губы... о них сложно было не думать.

— Прекрати! — услышал Джон хлесткий голос Шерлока, с трудом прорвавшийся сквозь пелену вожделения, что разгоралось в нем все сильнее.

Женщина с выверенной небрежностью откинула упавшую на глаза прядь волос и мягко рассмеялась:

— Да разве я начинала.

Джон тряхнул головой, не понимая, почему эта женщина заинтересовала его так сильно, что все прочие мысли отошли на задний план, а на поверхность поднялось лишь желание. А она тем временем уже подошла к Шерлоку, напряженно следившему за ее движениями.

— Хм... выходит, ты знаешь, кто я.

— Догадаться было легко. И теперь я знаю, как вам удавалось так легко заманивать девушек. Сомневаюсь, что хоть одна из них сопротивлялась.

Его собеседница расплылась в улыбке, вдруг поведя рукой вверх по груди Шерлока, отчего тот поморщился.

— Может, стоит уже переключиться на мужчин, — проговорила она, схватив его лицо за подбородок и потянув на себя.

Джон безрезультатно дернулся на месте, наручники практически не оставляли простора для каких-то действий. Да и Шерлок совершенно сбивал с толку — казалось, он был не особо и против посягательств на свое тело. Он был расслаблен, взгляд блуждал по лицу женщины, дыхание становилось все глубже. Отчего-то вспомнилось то, как на Шерлока действовала Ирэн Адлер.

— Тебе понравится продолжение, — мурлыкнула женщина, быстро и невинно чмокнув Шерлока в губы.

Все трое были слишком увлечены разворачивающейся сценой, чтобы заметить нового героя этого вечера.

— Не думаю, что тебе понравится то, что будет происходить дальше.

В дверях стоял высокий мужчина, в длинном пальто и с причудливым посохом в руках, умудрившийся выглядеть расслабленным и опасным одновременно.

— Ты еще кто?! — некрасиво взвизгнула женщина, разворачиваясь к помешавшему ей развлекаться.

— Гарри Дрезден, — он прошел в комнату, небрежно помахивая посохом, — меня вроде как попросили доставить этих джентльменов домой к вечернему чаю.

— Не знаю, кто ты, чародей, — начала женщина, готовясь к драке, — но вечер они проведут явно не за чаем.

— Воу. А давненько я не сталкивался с тем, кто обо мне не слышал, это бодрит, — Гарри крепче перехватил свой посох, — Forzare!

Одного слова и резкого взмаха посохом, на котором ярко засияла вязь символов, хватило, чтобы вампиршу оторвало от пола и швырнуло в стену. Женщина сдавленно застонала, но довольно быстро поднялась на ноги, милое выражение слетело с ее лица, все черты гневно заострились, ее охватила ярость. Гарри почувствовал, как голова потяжелела, противница начала казаться чрезвычайно привлекательной, а кровь устремилась от верхнего мозга к нижнему. C секунду насладившись этими ощущениями, Гарри легко и незаметно поставил ментальный блок, над которым в свое время бился не один месяц. Тогдашние тренировки с Томасом сделали их общение крайне неловким.

Выйти из-под контроля вампирши и видеть торжество на ее лице — бесценно.

— Прости, детка, — только и сказал Гарри приблизившейся женщине, схватив ее за руку и шею, вспоминая оставшуюся в Чикаго любимую.

Гарри никогда не считал себя садистом — если уж убивать, то быстро и бесхитростно — и вопли обезумевшей от боли вампирши его не порадовали. Следом за огорчением пришла мысль, что прежде он больше времени тратил на разговоры с противниками.

При всей своей хваленой выносливости вампиры крайне плохо переносили прикосновение любого, у кого за душой была истинная любовь. Глядя на отключившуюся от шока женщину, Гарри только и мечтал поскорее отыскать телефон и связаться с Ларой, чтобы та сама разбиралась с делами своей Коллегии.

— Что это вообще было?!

А вот про пленников Дрезден совсем позабыл.

***

Гарри сидел в маленькой уютной кухне и с наслаждением грел руки о чашку. Чай был ароматным, прилагаемый к нему мед душистым. После трех суток выслеживания оборотней по всему Лондону, а потом до кучи еще и спасательной операции в логове вампиров это было просто идеально.

Умерев, он фактически вышел из состава Корпуса Стражей, да и Белого Совета в целом. Возвращение к жизни этого не изменило. Капитан Люччо, видимо, даже при условии прискорбно малого количества Стражей не решила привлечь его снова хоть в каком виде. А жаль, это было бы забавно. Но что бы на его счет теперь не думал Белый Совет, за помощью с оборотнями обращались к нему часто. Узнать бы, кто умудрился проболтаться о его близком знакомстве с Альфами и давнишней встрече с другими оборотнями. Раньше бы без лишних раздумий поставил на Рамиреса, но тот его теперь по возможности сторонился, все никак не мог забыть попытку свидания с Молли, после которой его пришлось собирать буквально по частям. Общества Рамиреса иногда отчаянно не хватало.

— Что-то ты слишком грустный, — недовольно поцокала пожилая на вид женщина, замеревшая неподалеку от него.

Гарри слегка вздрогнул и поморщился, он ведь совсем не заметил, как она вернулась в кухню. Слишком уж погрузился в тяжелые мысли. Годы шли, круг общения становился все меньше и меньше.

— Устал немного, — ответил он.

— Рано как-то ты пришел к таким мыслям, — заметила женщина, присаживаясь рядом.

Гарри взглянул на нее поверх чашки, но смолчал. Его возраст приближался к пятидесяти, а его продолжали считать юнцом. Что, в принципе было ожидаемо, принимая в расчет средний возраст чародеев. А уж в обществе миссис Хадсон любой мог считаться младенцем, если не по возрасту, то уже только по опыту.

Миссис Хадсон была фигурой в их мире широко известной, во времена Первой Мировой она возглавила Корпус Стражей и именно она сделала их настолько грозными. Про саму чародейку-воительницу поговаривали даже, что Мерлин доверял ей, но просто по-человечески опасался. Она беспощадно рубила нечисть и нежно гоняла на тренировках молодежь долгие десятилетия, пока не получила ранение и не передала пост Анастасии Люччо. Потом лишь время от времени брала учеников, читала познавательные и полные кровавых подробностей лекции молодым Стражам, писала учебники и скабрезные анекдоты про безымянных чародеев.

Именно ее лондонский дом предложила Элейн в качестве надежного хранилища для Боба, когда за ним принялись охотиться неизвестные личности. Вариантов и идей вообще было множество, но в итоге сошлись на необходимости увезти череп и заключенный в нем дух интеллекта подальше от Чикаго. Думать о том, как могли познакомиться миссис Хадсон и Элейн, не хотелось даже сейчас. Как бы то ни было, Боб уехал в Британию и, к грусти Гарри и успевшего прикипеть к нему Баттерса, прижился. С увлечением обсуждал с новой хранительницей шансы очередной пассии Джона задержаться в его жизни и старательно помогал Шерлоку разбираться в делах, связанных с чародеями и не-людьми.

— Я хотела принести Боба сюда, — начала миссис Хадсон, но остановилась и многозначительно посмотрела в потолок.

На втором этаже разворачивалась драма столь экспрессивная, что Гарри позавидовал. Оттуда доносились громкие возгласы и звуки летящих в стены и пол предметов.

— Джон поймет, — уверенно сказала миссис Хадсон, когда, наконец, все стихло.

— Ваш Шерлок не боится нарушать правила Совета? — с интересом спросил Гарри.

Ответом ему было громкое фырканье собеседницы. Впрочем, пары минут в обществе Холмса хватило, чтобы понять — этого не в состоянии остановить никакие границы. Еще в дороге он тихим и удивительно ровным голосом начал убеждать друга в реальности чародеев. Попутно, правда, заявляя, что ему для раскрывания преступлений никакая магия не нужна. Никак обиделся на то, что сам Гарри представился детективом-консультантом. Ну, или переживал, что в роду Холмсов сильных практикующих чародеев не было.

— А если кто-нибудь из Совета придет сюда и возмутится тем, что мы, двое чародеев, раскрыли все секреты Джону, — грозно сказала миссис Хадсон, сосредоточенно расставляя на подносе чайник и чашки, — то этот человек очень быстро отсюда и уйдет. Меня, конечно, беспокоит мое бедро, но позаботиться о своих мальчиках я смогу!

Гарри благоразумно предпочел уделить внимание блюдцу с печеньем, лишь бы не показывать, как его впечатлил тон старой чародейки.


End file.
